The Master (Doctor Who)
The Master is the overall main antagonist of the Doctor Who franchise. He is a member of the Time Lord race and is the childhood friend turned archenemy of the Doctor. An insane megalomaniac, the Master's choice of name comes from his ultimate ambition, to conquer and reign supreme over the universe. The Master has been portrayed by various actors, originally by the late Roger Delgado followed by the late Peter Pratt, Geoffrey Beevers (in the same incarnation), the late Anthony Ainley, Gordon Tipple (in the same incarination), Eric Roberts, Derek Jacobi, John Simm, Michelle Gomez as a female incarnation known as Missy (short for Mistress), and most recently Sacha Dhawan. The late William Hughes also played a child version of the Master in flashbacks shown in the third series. Many voice actors have also voiced The Master in the Big Finish audio stories (i.e Alex Maqueen, Derek Jacobi and others). Variations *Classic Who Master - The Master from the 1963-1989; 1996 series. *Modern Who Master - The Master from the 2005 revival show. **"Saxon" Incarnation - The Master from the revival show portrayed by John Simm; the 18th incarnation. Personality The Master is deeply megalomaniacal and shows signs of psychopathic behavior as his greatest fear in the universe is being outdone by the Doctor - leading him to becoming obsessed with ruining everything the Doctor stands for. This has served to make the Master one of the Doctor's greatest and most recurring opponents and also the one that has caused the most emotional pain to the Doctor during the decades long feud between the two characters. Like every Time Lord, the Master changes his looks and personality slightly every time he regenerates to escape death. The Master is also extremely narcissistic - he seldom, if at all, did anything for others but himself, and heralded himself constantly. He is also extremely intelligent in terms of science, manipulation, technology, strategy and negotiation: his only intellectual rival is, of course, the Doctor. Navigation pl:Mistrz (Doktor Who) Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Immortals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Supervillains Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tyrants Category:Deal Makers Category:Possessor Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Brainwashers Category:Extravagant Category:Supremacists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Rivals Category:Cowards Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Military Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Wrathful Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Spouses Category:Mutated Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Revived Category:Homicidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Nemesis Category:Honorable Category:Stalkers Category:In Love Category:Hegemony Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mongers Category:Parents Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Remorseful Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Aristocrats Category:Noncorporeal Category:Terrorists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil Creator Category:Paranoid Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Legacy Category:Murderer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mythology Villains Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Slaver Category:Blackmailers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Defilers Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Messiah Category:Poachers Category:Embezzlers Category:Undead Category:Servant of Hero